Blasting Brooke
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Lucas lets loose on Brooke...


A/N: This story will be a oneshot and it's for the One Prompt, Many Fandoms challenge on HPFCF! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH!

Prompt: Song Title: You Don't Know Her Like I Do – Brantley Gilbert

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Lucas scowled at the brunette girl sitting across from him. He couldn't believe everything that had just come out of her mouth about a girl that was supposed to be her best friend. He shook his head and rolled his eyes as he motioned towards the door. "I think that it would best for you to leave, Brooke."

Brooke's eyes widened in shock. "What? Why, Lucas?"

Lucas snorted. "Maybe because you just put down my girlfriend like there is no tomorrow. Maybe because Peyton is supposed to be your best friend yet you can say all the shit about her that you just did to me without batting an eye. What the hell is your problem, Brooke? Are you that pissed and jealous that I chose Peyton over you that you would revert to being a class A bitch towards her? Listen closely because I'm only going to tell you this once. While Peyton may have been your best friend, you don't know her like I do. I know shit that she never told you and now I can see why she never told you if this is how you act when you don't get something or someone that you want. Do you really want to know why I chose Peyton over you, Brooke? I chose Peyton because she isn't shallow, small minded, or a slut. Do you really think that I don't know that you constantly hit on Nathan when he and Peyton were together? Do you really think that I don't know that you hit on Jake when he was with Peyton?"

He stopped to take in a deep breath and let it out as he counted to ten in his head. He was pissed, but he didn't want to have to scream and shout to get his point across. When he counted to ten for the second time he leveled a glare at Brooke. "Everyone, and I do mean everyone, has realized by now that you just want whatever it is that Peyton has, Brooke. You are going for whoever she dates when she is dating them all the time. How can you say that Peyton is your best friend when you do the shit that you do to her? You had better be thankful that it is me saying this to you and not Nathan because he has been wanting to go off at you for the last week. Do you really think that Nathan and I are just going to stand to the side and let you hurt Peyton with your words and your actions? If you think that then you don't know either of us at all. Now, I think that it is time for you to leave because not only do I not want to have to see your face right now, but my girlfriend will be here soon and I really don't want her to have to see you after the shit you have pulled today."

Brooke's eyes widened in shock even as her mouth dropped open before she closed it with a snap and stood up. "You don't know what you're talking about, Lucas! You may think you know Peyton, but you really don't. She only went after you because she knew that I liked you! Why is it always Peyton with you Scott boys? What in the fuck does she have that I don't? Why can't you see that I would be better for you than she is or ever could be?"

Lucas threw his head back and laughed long and hard. Once he finally got himself under control he looked at Brooke with narrowed eyes as he jumped to his feet. "Do you really think I believe that Peyton went after me only because you liked me, Brooke? She has let me read her diary so I know that isn't the truth. Anyone with eyes can see that she is completely in love with me just like I am completely in love with her. As for why it is always Peyton with us Scott boys that is easy, Brooke. Unlike you, Peyton doesn't give out to anyone and everyone. Unlike you, Peyton doesn't pretend to be someone that she isn't. As for what Peyton has that you don't that is also easy. Peyton is caring, loving, giving, and always there when someone needs her. You only think of yourself, Brooke. You only think about what can benefit you. Maybe if you would start thinking of others then someone would want to actually be with you, but until that happens then all anyone is ever going to want from you is sex. Grow up and realize that the world doesn't revolve around you. Now leave!"

He waited until she left before he finally sat back down. He ran a hand through his hair and couldn't help, but wonder why she thought that he would believe what she had said. He knew Peyton better than Peyton even knew herself. He really wanted nothing more than to throttle Brooke for what she said, but he had been raised to never hit a girl and he wasn't about to start bad habits now. Besides he knew that Brooke wasn't worth giving up the way he was raised. He knew that it didn't matter what she said because he knew the truth and that was all that mattered. He knew that he loved Peyton and that Peyton loved him so he would just ignore everything that she had told him and do his best to make sure that Peyton didn't end up hurt from the girl who was supposed to be her best friend.

* * *

A/N 2: *snickers* I did have fun with this one... While I do love Brooke I always thought that she went after Lucas because she knew that Peyton had feelings for him... So I must say that I loved writing Lucas blasting into her... Hope you all enjoyed this oneshot! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
